DaaTriloquist
by Anisha Asakura
Summary: Claire ama Jack, kakak beradik yang ingin menuju Mineral Town bersama sebuah boneka beruang yang mengerikan... COMPLETED
1. Appetizer

Hei hei.... Satu lagi fanfic horror yang melayang idenya entah darimana... Masih, kategorinya Harvest Moon... Tapi kali ini dari film horror 'Triloquist' (dan sekali lagi, Anisha bikin fanfic ini malem-malem...)

*#*#*

--- Prolog ---

---- Daa-chan's POV ----

Hai semuanya. Aku Daa-chan, boneka beruang paling imut dari Harvest Moon yang bisa 'bicara', 'bergerak' dan 'membunuh'. Aku tinggal di pertanian Haibara di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Pemilikku sedang terbaring di lantai, mati karena meminum racun serangga.

"Hei, Claire-chan, Jack-chan, sepertinya ayah kalian sudah meninggal, lebih baik kalian bantu aku berdiri dan bermain dengannya..." ucapku sambil membangunkan kakak-beradik yang sedang terlelap tidur.

Claire, anak sulung, dan Jack, anak bungsu, langsung bangun dan kaget melihat pemilikku. Mereka menangis. Kenapa mereka menangis ya? Padahal kan hanya karena ada satu orang mati di depan mereka.

--- Prolog End ---

Beberapa tahun berlalu. Kami melewati banyak masa-masa yang sulit. Kami diperkerjakan oleh Takakura, tangan kanan pemilikku yang sebelumnya. Tapi untunglah aku sempat membunuhnya dengan menebas pisau di perut Takakura sebelum Claire dan Jack terbangun.

Claire yang kini menjadi pemilikku, sudah beranjak dewasa. Jack juga. Tapi Jack tetap tidak bisa bicara, karena akulah yang menjadi wakil bicaranya. Bisa dibilang, Jack melakukan Ventriloquist, dan akulah bonekanya.

(Ventriloquist: Suara perut; Jadi orang tidak menggerak-gerakkan mulutnya, tapi bisa membuat boneka yang dipegangnya seolah-olah hidup dan 'bersuara'.)

"Hehehe, kalian jelek~~~" ledek seorang anak kecil bermata merah dan berambut cokelat. Padahal namanya manis, Kate, tapi sikapnya sebrengsek Takakura.

"Enak saja." balas Claire kalem.

"Iya! Dasar gadis jelek tak tahu aturan!" omelku sebagai juru suara Jack. Jack hanya manggut-manggut kesal.

"Tapi kalian tetap saja jelek!" ledek Kate dengan mukanya yang menyebalkan. Kulihat muka Claire yang mulai panas.

"Daa-chan... Bunuh anak ini." Claire mengoperkan sebilah pisau ke arahku.

Aku lalu bergerak sendiri tanpa bantuan Jack mendekati Kate.

"Apaan nih, boneka mau ngebunuh aku? Jangan bercanda deh..." ledek Kate makin menjadi-jadi.

Aku lalu berlari dan menggores betis kecil Kate. Kate yang tadinya mengganggap bercanda, mulai takut. Huh, kau baru sadar sekarang aku jago membunuh orang ya.

Kate lalu berlari.

Aku mengejarnya.

CRAAAAASSSH

Kubabat bahu kiri Kate hingga memanjang ke pinggang. Kubiarkan tulang rusuknya dan paru-parunya menyembul keluar dari lukanya. Dia masih bisa bergerak ya. Kutusuk lagi bagian punggung kiri atasnya, bermaksud menyobek jantungnya. Kutunggu beberapa detik, dan gadis brengsek itu tidak berkutik lagi.

"Bagus, Daa-chan! Sekarang, hanyutkan dia ke sungai." suruh Claire.

Aku lalu mengangguk dan membawa badan gadis brengsek itu ke sungai. Jack lalu mengangkatku ke gendongannya dan membersihkan noda darah gadis brengsek tadi dari badanku yang halus akan bulu. Fuuh, lelah juga membunuh orang.

"Jangan dibersihkan, Jack. Mungkin kita akan membunuh orang-orang lain lagi." sahut Claire tersenyum sambil mengambil uang yang terjatuh dari saku Kate. "Banyak orang-orang sialan yang harus dibunuh."

Dan Claire berkata benar.

"Moi... Minta makanan, Moi..." pinta orang berambut acak-acakan. Murrey, orang malang yang terpaksa tinggal di Forget-Me-Not Valley.

Claire yang mulai jengkel memberikan pisaunya kembali. "Lakukan tugasmu, Daa-chan."

Aku langsung menebas Murrey hingga hancur. Kuhanyutkan lagi orang itu ke sungai.

"Boneka pintar." sahut Claire tersenyum.

*.*.*.*.*

Keesokan harinya, Claire membuka peta dari orang malang yang berambut cokelat yang sudah kubunuh tadi pagi. Kubilang saja, "Kutemukan peta ini dari sungai", lalu kuberikan ke Claire.

"Hem, ini peta ke Mineral Town... Menarik juga. Hari ini kita kesana!" ucap Claire semangat. "Jack, ayo bangun..." Claire membangunkan Jack dengan cara yang tidak biasa, yaitu menciuminya, hingga membuat Jack terbangun.

"Jack-chan, jangan diem aja! Claire-chan ngebangunin kamu dengan dicium! Apa kamu enggak ngelawan..."

Claire langsung menendangku ke ujung pohon.

"Ini cara khususku membangunkan adikku. Kamu enggak boleh ikut campur!" omel Claire, sambil sibuk menciumi bibir adiknya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa bangun dengan kesal. Padahal kan kakak-beradik, tapi berani gitu!

Saat Claire sedang mandi di dekat air terjun, aku mengobrak-abrik ransel Claire. "Hei, Jack-chan, bantu aku carikan pisau dong! Kau kan sudah disuruh-suruh yang tidak-tidak oleh Claire-chan!"

Claire tahu-tahu menendangku lagi ke air. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan ikut campur!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*


	2. Main dish

Yoshiii~ ini dia terusannya... -gemetaran- (Dan lagi-lagi authoress kita membuat updatenya di keheningan malam... ;_;)

Chapter 2: Main dish

_*_*_*_*_

----- (Daa-chan's POV) -----

Aku masih agak kesal dengan tingkah Claire, namun aku hanyalah sebuah boneka beruang imut yang manis, dan hanya bisa BBM (Bicara, Bergerak, Membunuh).

"Arah ke Mineral Town ke sebelah sini, tapi kita butuh uang," sahut Claire sambil menunjukkan dompetnya yang hanya recehan. "Kau tahu tugasmu, kan, Daa-chan?"

Ya, ya, aku tahu. Membunuh. Jack hanya menggerak-gerakkan kepalaku keatas-kebawah seakan-akan aku mengangguk.

--*Later*--

Aku lalu duduk dipangku Jack. Di bawah kursi yang diduduki Jack ada papan kayu bertuliskan 'PERTUNJUKAN VÉNTRILOQUIST. Untuk menonton, harap bayar.' Sementara itu Claire duduk di sebelah Jack dengan santainya. "Nah, itu pelanggan kita."

Seorang bapak-bapak berambut pirang mendekati kami. "Waah, ada pertunjukan ya, saya ingin menontonnya..." Orang itu lalu memberikan 500 Gold ke Claire.

"Baik, pak, silahkan menonton." sahut Claire senang. Hem, kalau senang, tandanya aku tak perlu membunuh orang itu.

Aku lalu melakukan aksiku. Aku lalu berdiri di tanah, meloncat-loncat dan bernyanyi. _"Aku adalah anak gembala, selalu riang serta gembira... Karena aku senang bekerja, tak pernah malas ataupun lengah... La la la lalalala.... La la la la lalalalala..."_

Bapak-bapak itu tersenyum. "Hehehe.... Andaikan saya bisa menunjukkan ini ke anak-anak saya yang masih kecil di Mineral Town..."

Hmm, sepertinya anda takkan bisa mempertunjukkan penampilanku yang konyol ini, pak. Aku lalu mengambil tali tambang dari ransel Jack dan mengikat bapak-bapak itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini----" teriak bapak-bapak itu terputus karena kuacungkan pisau yang biasa kupakai untuk membunuh di dekat lehernya.

"Berikan uang yang bapak punya. Atau nyawa bapak akan melayang karena boneka kami yang manis ini..." sahut Claire tajam sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan maksud meminta uang.

Bapak-bapak itu terkesiap, dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "TOLOOONG!!! ADA PENJAHA-----"

"Daa-chan, lakukan tugasmu."

CRAAASSSH

Kutebas tenggorokan bapak-bapak itu hingga sobek agar dia tak bisa bicara. Kutusuk lagi nadi lehernya agar dia tak bisa bernapas.

"Pintar." sahut Claire pendek sambil mengelus kepalaku. Dia lalu mengambil tas yang dibawa bapak-bapak yang sudah meninggal itu. Dia menemukan dompet kulit dari sana. Ada 2500 Gold dari situ.

Jack hanya bisa bertepuk tangan sambil mengangkatku ke gendongannya.

"Total uang kita sekarang 3000 Gold. Masih kurang." sahut Claire kecewa. "Kita buka lagi pertunjukan ventriloquistnya." ucapnya sesudah membuang mayat bapak-bapak itu ke sungai.

--*Later, again*--

Aku lalu duduk dipangku Jack. Di bawah kursi yang diduduki Jack ada papan kayu bertuliskan 'PERTUNJUKAN VENTRILOQUIST. Untuk menonton, harap bayar.' Sementara itu Claire duduk di sebelah Jack dengan santainya. "Nah, itu pelanggan kita lagi."

Kali ini seorang gadis pirang dan seseorang bertampang aneh dan memakai gitar. "Kyaaa, Griffin! Lihat, pertunjukan sulap!" sahut gadis itu. "Aku mau nonton!"

"Tapi aku tak punya uang..." ucap pria yang membawa gitar itu.

"Aaaah! Aku mau pertunjukan itu sekarang jugaaaaaa!!!!" pinta gadis itu manja. Cih, dasar cewek matré.

"Ya sudahlah..." ucap orang itu menyerah, memberikan 50 Gold ke Claire.

"Oke, silahkan." ucap Claire angkuh.

... Aku tahu tanda dari Claire. Oke. Akan kubunuh mereka.

"Baiklah, ladies and gentleman," sahutku, "Saksikan pertunjukan ini!" Aku mengambil bunga mawar dari saku bandana dari leherku. "Ini untukmu, lady..."

"Waah, cantiknya...." ucap gadis itu centil, langsung menghirup bunga yang kuberi. "Lho.... Kenapa rasanya..."

BRUUK

Gadis itu langsung terkapar kaku di tanah. Sekarat.

"MUFFY?!!!" teriak orang itu kaget. Dia menjatuhkan gitarnya dan segera menghampiri gadis yang malang itu.

"Berikan semua uangmu atau gadis ini akan segera mati karena racun yang sudah dia hirup." ucap Claire tajam sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tanda meminta uang.

"K... Kan sudah kubilang, aku tak punya uang!" kilah orang itu.

"BOHONG! LALU DARIMANA KAMU BISA PUNYA 50 GOLD UNTUK KAMI?!!" teriakku lantang sambil mengacungkan pisau.

"Po... Pokoknya aku tidak punya uang!" teriak orang itu berkilah. Dia tak mau mengaku.

"Daa-chan," Claire memberi kode.

Aku langsung menebas orang itu.

Gadis yang tadi juga terlambat ditolong, hingga dia tewas. Dia sama-sama tewas di saat pria pelit itu kubunuh.

"Huh, salah sendiri pelit ke kita..." omel Claire sambil sibuk menyibak saku celana dan rompi pria itu. Ditemukan dompet di saku celana kiri belakang pria itu. Ada 39950 Gold. "Cih, ternyata dia tajir, tapi pelitnya segunung..."

Setelah dihitung-hitung, ada 43000 Gold. Cukup banyak.

"Hem, sudah cukup. Oke, waktunya kita ke Mineral Town!" sahut Claire riang sambil menyimpan uang yang sudah kukumpulkan ke ranselnya. Jack hanya bertepuk tangan riang, namun mulutnya tak keluar satu katapun.

"Hei, Claire-chan, aku mau makan es krim! Aku lapaaaar~~~~.... Boleh yaaaaa???" pintaku manja sambil mengelus-eluskan kepalaku ke dada Claire. Perutku yang kecil sudah berbunyi, tanda minta diisi.

Claire langsung menginjakku kasar ke tanah. Jack langsung membantuku bangun. "Mintanya jangan cabul, dong! Oke, kita makan es krim di warung dekat sini."

Kami pergi ke Warung Hana no Dango terletak di dekat gunung Mother's Hill, dan dibalik gunung ini ada Mineral Town, kota yang kita inginkan untuk didatangi.

"Pesan 3 teh hijau, 9 tusuk dango rasa manis dan satu es krim mangkuk rasa cokelat." pesan Claire sambil mengambil tempat duduk, lalu meminta pesanan ke pelayan warung.

"Baik, akan segera kami buat," sahut pelayan warung berpakaian yukata cerah dengan ramah. Dia lalu kembali lagi ke warung.

Saat kami menunggu, muncul seorang pria berpakaian polisi menghampiri kami. "Maaf, anak-anak, bisa saya bicara dengan kalian?"

Claire mengangguk. Jack juga, sambil menggerakkan kepalaku keatas-kebawah sebagai tanda kalau aku mengangguk.

"Ini pesanannya..." sahut pelayan warung membawakan pesanan kami. "Wah, opsir polisi Harris! Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Saya hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada anak-anak manis disini." sahut polisi yang di panggil 'Harris' itu. Jadi nama polisi itu Harris ya.

Jack sibuk memakan dango manis bagiannya, sedangkan Claire menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Jadi..." sahut Claire. "Pak Harris mau nanya apa pada kami?"

"Begini," Harris menunjukkan sesuatu dari saku jas polisinya. "Anak ini menghilang sejak kemarin. Kalian kenal anak ini?"

Benda yang ditunjukkan Harris itu ternyata foto Kate, anak cewek brengsek kemarin.

"Anak ini menghilang, dan belum ditemukan. Kalian pernah melihat anak manis ini?" tanya Harris ramah.

"Anak sebrengsek dia enggak mungkin manis, pak! Anak kecil ini brengsek banget pak!! Percaya sama kita deh pak!" kilahku dengan mulut belepotan es krim cokelat.

"Hei, nak! Jaga sopan santunmu!" teriak Harris marah sambil memukul kepala Jack, (karena Harris kira yang berbicara itu Jack, bukan Daa-chan.).

"Hei, pak! Yang bicara itu boneka saya, bukan adik saya!" teriak Claire menumpahkan tehnya. Konflik mulai memanas.

"Dengarkan orang tua selesai bicara! Dasar anak-anak bandel!" teriak Harris emosi sambil menampar Claire hingga jatuh.

"Kyaaa!!!" teriak Claire terhempas. Claire yang mulai menangis, dibantu Jack berdiri. "Daa-chan! Ayo lakukan!"

Aku sedikit kasihan pada Claire, lalu kulakukan saja perintahnya. Kuambil kapak dari ransel Jack, dan kuhempaskan ke badan polisi kasar itu hingga tak berkutik.

Saat polisi itu sudah tak bernapas, kulempar dia ke dasar jurang Mother's Hill. Setelah itu, kuhampiri Claire yang masih mengelus-elus pipi kanannya. "Kamu enggak apa-apa, Claire-chan?"

"Enggak apa-apa kok, cuma luka gores kok, hehehe." sahut Claire tertawa manis. Senyum manis Claire selalu menjadi daya tariknya untukku dan Jack. Dia jarang sekali tersenyum dari lubuk hatinya sejak pemilikku yang sebelumnya meninggal. Seandainya saja kepribadian Claire tidak jahat seperti ini, pasti semua cowok bakalan naksir dia...

"Berapa biayanya?" tanyaku menjadi juru suara Jack.

"Harganya... Eee, 3 gelas teh hijau jadi 300 yen, 9 tusuk dango dan satu es krim... Jadinya 500 Gold." sahut pelayan toko itu sambil menghitung-hitung.

Claire lalu menyerahkan uangnya. "Hem, sisa uangnya masih 42500 Gold... Masih cukup." Kami lalu mendaki Mother's Hill menuju Mineral Town.

_*_*_*_*_

Oke, segitu chapter berikutnya... -nangis ketakutan- Last chapter, Chapter 3: Dessert. Don't miss it!


	3. Dessert

Okee..... Ini dia chapter terakhir kita... Last Chapter: Dessert (Dan authoress kita membuat ini saat malam lagiii... -;.;-)

---- Daa-chan's POV ----

Baik, hari ini kami bertiga akan segera menuju Mineral Town, tapi olala...

'JALAN MENUJU MINERAL TOWN LEWAT MOTHER'S HILL DITUTUP KARENA JALANAN RUSAK.'

Sebuah papan menghalang kami di bawah bukit Mother's Hill.

"Cih, gimana cara kita ke Mineral Town, nih..." keluh Claire kesal.

Jack hanya bertampang bingung. Sedangkan aku yang digendong Jack hanya bisa mengambek. Gimana nih?

"Kita bisa naik kapal sih, tapi disini kan enggak ada pelabuhan..." keluh Claire.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian membeli tiket kapalku?" tanya seseorang di dekat kami. Kami lalu berbalik. Seseorang bapak-bapak gemuk berpakaian merah memperlihatkan tiket kapal berjumlah 2 lembar. "Aku bisa menjual ini pada kalian."

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Claire, merasa ada harapan.

"Harganya... 40000 Gold!"

Perutku serasa ditinju palu milik Takakura saat mendengar harga yang diberikan bapak-bapak gendut yang badannya _Besar Gemah Ripah loh Ginawi itu_.

"Pak, apa bapak yang gede endutnya, atau bapak yang gede pelitnya sih?" ledekku sambil tertawa. Jack hanya menggerak-gerakkanku seakan-akan aku hidup. _Ya iyalah aku emang hidup, bego!_ Rasanya aku pengen ninju pipi Jack karena terlalu banyak menggerakkan tangan-tangan lembut kecilku.

"Enggak sopan!" bentak bapak-bapak gemuk itu. "Hei, boneka ini keren juga. Dijual, enggak?"

"Enggak sama sekali!" sahut Claire, ditambah dengan gelengan cepat dari Jack.

"Iya! Enggak mungkin boneka beruang cokelat yang imut, ngegemesin, lucu, _kawaii_, dan baik hati ini dijual sama bapak!!" teriakku lebay menjadi juru bicara Jack.

"Kalau mau dijual, aku akan memberikan tiket kapal ini gratis untuk kalian. Mau? (Ta-ra-ram, M-baraaaaa.... 3, Jaringan GSM-mu.)" tanya bapak-bapak itu kayak anak-anak dari iklan pulsa GSM 3.

"... Enggak!" teriak Claire. "Apapun yang bapak tawarkan pada kami, takkan kuterima kalau Daa-chan pergi!!"

Aku terharu mendengar perkataan Claire. "Claire-chaaaaaannnnn...."

"Daa-chaaaannnn..." Claire lalu mendekatiku dan memelukku dengan adegan _slow-motion­_.

Oke, yang kuceritakan tadi BOHONG. Sebenarnya saat aku terharu mendengar perkataan Claire, Claire lalu menambah satu kalimat yang membuat hatiku serasa diinjak-injak kaki Murrey yang jamuran. (Murrey, beli _Daktarin_ dong!)

"Soalnya kalau enggak ada dia, enggak mungkin aku punya uang dari orang-orang." jawab Claire kalem.

Jadi selama ini... Aku cuma dijadiin alat penghasil uang aja?! AAARRRGGGHHH!!!

"Lagian, daripada tiket ini nganggur di tangan bapak, lebih baik untuk kami saja." sahut Claire lagi sambil merebut tiket kapal.

"Hei! Itu tiket milik---"perkataan bapak itu terputus saat kutebas kapak tajam berkali-kali ke badan bapak itu hingga hancur. Saking cepatnya kucincang badannya, sampai-sampai bapak gemuk kita tak sempat berteriak.

"Kan mama selalu bilang, jangan pelit pada orang-orang." Claire lalu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalaku. "Benar kan, Tuan Van?"

Saat kubuang manusia gemuk yang kini hanya bongkahan lemak daging tak berbentuk yang sudah tak bernyawa itu, Claire berteriak semangat, "Oke, kita ke Mineral Town!"

--- Pier ---

Kami lalu naik ke kapal yang sudah dijadwalkan pada jam 12 siang. Rasanya tak sabar menuju kota yang diinginkan.

"Baiklah, saya kapten Hamilton, siap mengantarkan kalian semua ke Mineral Town." sahut seseorang berpakaian nakhoda kapal.

Kami lalu berlayar dari Forget-me-Not Valley ke Mineral Town.

"Oh ya, Daa-chan?" sahut Claire saat kapal sudah berangkat.

"Apa, Claire-chan?"

"Sebenarnya, kamu enggak hanya penghasil uang untuk kami, tapi kamu adalah anggota keluarga kami." jawab Claire, membuatku terharu.

Jack yang menggendongku juga ikut-ikutan termewek-mewek sambil menghirup ingusnya agar tak muncrat ke kepalaku.

"Nah. Pelukan kelompok~~~" Claire lalu memeluk kami berdua. Kami jadi mirip Telletubies yang saling mengantarkan rasa pelukan kasih sayang.

Sesudah kami berpelukan, Claire berkata santai pada kami. "Oh ya, Jack, kalau kita udah sampai ke Mineral Town, kita cari cewek buat kamu! Jack kan satu-satunya cowok di keluarga kita, jadi, kupikir kita harus cari cewek supaya bisa bikin anak, dan meneruskan marga kita!"

Jack hanya bengong aja.

"Nah, Daa-chan, lakukan saja perintahku..." Claire lalu berbisik di kupingku.

"Oke, Claire-chan!"

--- Mineral Town ---

Kami lalu sampai di pelabuhan Mineral Town, sementara Claire sibuk memijat-mijat bahu Jack karena mabuk laut. "Jack-chan enggak apa-apa?"

Jack hanya mengangguk lemah, dan mengeluarkan 'punked'-nya lagi di laut Mineral Town yang bersih.

Beberapa menit setelah acara 'punked' Jack selesai, kami lalu turun ke atas pasir pantai Mineral Town. Waah, udaranya segar sekali. Bau embun segar terasa di sekitar Mineral Town... Eh salah, ternyata bau Jack kentut karena masuk angin.

"Lebih baik kita cari tempat tinggal dulu." ucap Claire khawatir akan Jack. "Kasihan, Jack mabuk laut dan masuk angin."

"Halo!!" sapa seseorang. Seorang gadis berambut pink menyambut kami. "Namaku Popuri! Siapa kalian?"

"Namaku Claire," sahut Claire kalem.

"Namaku Daa-chan, dan ini Jack-chan, dan karena Jack-chan enggak bisa bicara, aku jadi juru bicaranya." ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Waah! Lucunya! Siapa ini? Boneka kalian ya? Boleh kupinjam?" tanya gadis itu tak mendengarkan perkataanku. Cih, dasar anak kecil!

"Oh, adikku, Jack, bisa melakukan ventriloquist, jadi dia membawa-bawa boneka ini untuk melakukan pertunjukkannya." jelas Claire datar.

"Ventriloquist itu apa?" tanya Popuri oon.

"Ventriloquist itu suatu kemampuan untuk berbicara perut, seolah-olah membuat sebuah benda mati seperti boneka bisa bergerak dan berbicara." ucapku panjang lebar seolah-olah Jack yang berbicara pada Popuri.

"Waaah, Jack kereeeeeennnnn~" puji Popuri berisik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Popuri, disini ada tempat buat ditinggalin enggak?" tanya Claire ramah.

"Ada, disini ada Doug's Inn," jawab Popuri. "Hotel satu-satunya disini."

"Kalau begitu," aku mengacungkan pisau di depan Popuri. "Carikan cewek yang baik hati dan mau jadi istrinya Jack!"

Popuri serta-merta kaget melihatku mengacungkan pisau. "Daa-chan, kamu bercanda, kan? Jack jangan mainin bonekanya sekejam ini, dong,"

"Daa-chan enggak bercanda." sahut Claire tersenyum jahat. "Lebih baik kau dari secepatnya atau kau akan di..."

"BAIK! BAIK!!!!!" Popuri langsung ngacir, pergi entah kemana.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Claire-chan enggak khawatir kalau Popuri-chan kabur dari tugasnya?" tanyaku penasaran sambil menaruh kembali pisaunya ke ransel Claire.

"Jangan khawatir. Tinggal bunuh dan cari cewek lain buat ditugasin, beres kan?" ucap Claire santai.

--- A few minutes later ---

Popuri datang kembali ke pantai Mineral dengan membawa seorang gadis tampang kutu buku. "Ini Mary, temanku." sahut Popuri ngos-ngosan.

"Hem..." Claire melihat Mary dari atas kebawah. "Terlalu kurus... Nanti susah dapat anak... Tapi _image _keibuannya meyakinkan... Boleh juga. Oi, Jack, kamu mau dia jadi istri kamu?"

Mary didorong dengan kasar ke depan Jack, nyaris terjatuh. Mary lalu menatap Jack. Jack menatap Mary. Mereka jatuh cinta. Mereka pelukan. Mereka ciuman... YA BOHONG LAH. Kenyataannya Jack hanya menggeleng.

"Oh gitu. Daa-chan," Claire memberi kode.

Kusabet badan Mary berkali-kali dengan kapak milik Jack dan pisau milik Claire hingga badannya hancur, kucincang sampai darahnya berhenti mengalir dan kuhanyutkan ke deburan ombak laut. Popuri hanya bisa berteriak histeris saat melihat temannya hancur menjadi bongkahan daging mentah.

"Carikan cewek lain!" perintah Claire. "Atau kamu bakalan..."

"HYAAA! BAIK! BAIK!!!" teriak Popuri panik sambil ngacir lagi.

--- A few minutes later ---

"I... Ini Elli, suster sekaligus sahabatku..." ucap Popuri ngos-ngosan lagi. Dia membawa seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan pakaian suster yang khas.

Claire menatap Elli dari atas ke bawah. "Hem, sama seperti yang tadi... Tapi _image _keibuannya bagus, dan tampangnya oke... Bagaimana menurutmu, Jack?"

Jack lalu menatap Elli. Muka mereka berdua sama-sama bersemu. Jack mengangguk.

"Bagus! Berarti kami sudah tidak butuh kamu lagi, Popuri!" Claire senang dan mengoperkan shot gun ke arahku. Kutangkap dan kutembak badan Popuri berkali-kali dan kuhujamkan pisau di sekitar badannya hingga Popuri tewas.

"KYAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Elli ketakutan. "Popuri-chan!!!!!!"

"Enggak usah dideketin lagi, Elli." sahut Claire gembira sambil menepuk bahu Elli yang berjongkok menangisi Popuri yang sudah _is dead_.

"Tapi... Tapi, Popuri itu temanku sejak kecil! Aku sayang sama Popuri, dan Popuri juga sayang sama aku!" kilah Elli setengah menangis. "Kalian pembunuh!"

"Oh ya?" tanyaku sambil mengacungkan moncong shot gun di muka Elli. "Kalau kau melawan kami, bisa saja kau bernasib sama seperti Popuri. Mau enggak?"

Elli hanya merinding dan mengangguk cepat. Claire tersenyum. Jack bertepuk tangan gembira. Aku lalu mengganti isi peluru shot gun yang sudah hampir habis.

"Nah, Elli, sekarang tunjukkan dimana rumahmu."

--- Elli and Stu's House ---

"Wow, besar juga..." ucap Claire kalem.

"Di... Disini juga ada nenekku dan adikku..." sahut Elli takut-takut. Claire menangkap maksud Elli, yaitu takut mereka juga dijadikan ancaman pembunuhan.

"Oh tenang aja, Elli. Mereka berdua enggak bakalan disiksa, kecuali di saat kamu enggak mau menuruti keinginan kami kok." sahut Claire santai sambil menggendongku yang memamerkan shot gun. Elli hanya bisa merinding ketakutan.

--- Elli's Room ---

Kamar Elli cukup luas, dengan _double bed_ dan berbagai macam buku-buku tentang kesehatan di laci bukunya. Kamar yang cukup feminim untuk seorang suster.

"Nah, Elli, buka semua bajumu! Kita harus punya anak sampai besok!" suruh Claire. Elli tersentak dan pipinya merona.

"Aku enggak bisa buka baju!" protes Elli. "Lagipula, kenapa enggak nikah dulu, baru punya anak?!"

"Cerita zaman sekarang lain! Hamil dulu, baru nikah!" bentak Claire. "Cepat buka semua bajumu atau kusuruh Daa-chan kami untuk membunuh nenek dan adik tersayangmu!!"

Elli langsung berjongkok di depan Claire. "Kumohon... Akan kulakukan, akan kubuka semua bajuku... Asalkan nenek dan adikku jangan dibunuh!!"

"Bagus, anak pintar." Claire lalu menjambak rambut Elli dan menghempaskan tubuh Elli ke tempat tidur.

Mau tak mau Elli membuka semua pakaian susternya. Hanya sehelai baju dalam yang menutupi tubuh Elli.

"Nah, Jack, buka celanamu." suruh Claire.

Jack menggeleng. "Tidak bisa..." kataku sebagai juru suara Jack.

"Ya ampun, masa aku yang jadi kakakmu yang melakukan ini untukmu juga?" Claire lalu merosoti celana Jack hingga turun.

"Nah. _Have fun_, Jack. Dan Daa-chan, awasi mereka kalau-kalau mereka enggak mau bikin anak." pesan Claire sebelum keluar dari kamar Elli.

-

-

-

Saat Claire pergi, Elli bertanya pada Jack. "Kau... Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kenapa kamu enggak mau membantah permintaan kakakmu?"

"Itu karena dia enggak bisa bicara, cewek bodoh," sahutku di ujung tempat tidur.

"Kenapa kamu enggak mau berbicara sama sekali, Jack? Kenapa kamu tidak mau mencoba sekali saja untuk berbicara?"

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG DIA TAK BISA BICARA, BODOH!" bentakku kesal.

Elli mengacuhkan perkataanku. "Aku tahu kau bisa bicara, tapi kau takut, Jack," sahut Elli sambil mengelus kedua pipi Jack lembut. "Maukah kau bicara denganku sedikit saja? Aku janji aku akan mengeluarkan kita dari masalah ini kalau kau mau berbicara dan membantuku."

BRAAAK!

"Lho?! Kenapa kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" teriak Claire yang sudah membawa sebilah pisau yang dibaluri darah. "Lihat keluar gara-gara kau, Elli!"

Elli langsung ketakutan, dan segera keluar kamarnya.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Elli.

Seorang nenek-nenek terbaring kaku di lantai dengan baluran darah. Kacamata yang dipakai nenek-nenek itu retak dan rahang nenek itu juga sobek. Anak kecil yang ada di dekat nenek itu sudah tak bernapas lagi, dengan luka tusukan yang jumlahnya tak terhingga, nyaris seperti diiris.

Elli terduduk dan menangis. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau kejam sekali...?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, mereka berdua enggak bakalan disiksa, kecuali di saat kamu enggak mau menuruti keinginan kami!" bentak Claire. Elli masih menangis.

"Daripada kamu tidak bisa membantu kami..." Claire menempatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jack. Claire melepaskan atasan bajunya, menyuruh Jack mengambil kehormatannya.

Elli hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu dengan tatapan jijik. "Kalian..... Menjijikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!" teriak Elli sambil mendorong Claire dan Jack ke ujung ruangan. "Kalian akan dipenjara oleh Harris!"

"Percuma, Elli!" teriak Claire setengah tertawa histeris, sambil membetulkan kancing atasan bajunya. "Pak polisi Harris itu sudah kubunuh sebelum ke sini!"

"Lho...?" Elli merinding ketakutan. "Kalau yang membunuh itu Claire, dan yang memegang senjata itu Daa-chan, berarti..."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Benar." Claire lalu menggendongku. "Selama ini, yang bersuara dan menjadi ventriloquist Daa-chan adalah... Aku sendiri. Aku sendiri yang diajari ayahku sebelum berbagai sihir menggerakkan boneka dan membuat mereka bisa membunuh. Dan Jack, sama sekali tidak bisa karena dia bukan anggota keluarga kami! Dia hanya anak pungut saja! Tapi, aku bisa mengurus itu. Kubuat agar semua rasa sakit dan rasa kesal yang diterima boneka manis ini kupindahkan semua ke Jack!"

"Kau gila!!!" teriak Jack sambil mencekik Claire, berusaha melindungi Elli. Kali ini Jack benar-benar bicara, bukan aku yang berbicara.

"Jack?!" Elli kaget saat pertama kali mendengar suara Jack.

Claire menghindar dan mengambilku. "Mati kau, Jack!!"

Claire lalu menyalakan kompor dan membakarku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" aku dan Jack sama-sama berteriak kesakitan karena bara api yang membakarku.

Tak lama setelah sebagian badanku terbakar, Jack sudah keburu mati hangus karena terbakar. Bukan karena terbakar beneran, tapi karena semua rasa sakitku berpindah dari aku ke Jack. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa.

Claire kabur dan membawaku pergi.

---- Elli's POV ----

Aku langsung tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Aku segera berlari ke Clinic.

--- Clinic ---

"Doctor! Doctor!!!" teriakku panik, mencari-cari Doctor. Doctor sedang sibuk mengerjakan catatan pasiennya.

Doctor langsung bersemu saat melihatku. "E--- Elli?! Kenapa pakaianmu begitu?!" Doctor segera bangkit dan memakaikan jas dokternya padaku.

"Ce, cepat ke rumahku, Doctor! Ada kecelakaan parah!" teriakku segera menarik lengan Doctor.

--- Back to Elli and Stu's House ---

Doctor langsung memeriksa nenek, Stu dan Jack. "Mereka bertiga sudah meninggal."

Aku langsung menangis. Menangisi nenek yang tidak sempat kusembuhkan. Menangisi Stu kecilku yang masih anak-anak dan minim dunia luar. Menangisi Jack.... Cinta pertamaku.

"Mereka lebih baik diotopsi dulu dan dimakamkan besok." sahut Doctor sambil menaruh stetoskopnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Elli?"

"Akan kuceritakan sesudah pemakaman mereka." bisik Elli. "Ini tentang sihir."

--- Epilog ---

--- Daa-chan's POV ----

Claire dan aku kembali ke Forget-me-Not Valley. Kabar buruknya, Claire mengalami gangguan jiwa karena sudah membunuh adiknya yang sebenarnya adik kandung, bukan adik tiri. Claire menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam narkotika untuk menghibur hatinya yang amat rapuh.

Kabar baiknya, Claire hamil. Claire amat senang karena bisa punya anak dan meneruskan marga. Dan kami diperbolehkan menginap di Ruby's Inn. Disana, Claire bisa menghabiskan waktunya menunggu sang bayi lahir.

Saat waktunya bayi Claire dan Jack lahir, itulah saat-saat yang amat mengerikan.

"Beruntungnya, bayi yang dilahirkan Claire selamat." kataku mengakhiri cerita. "Tapi, sayangnya Claire tidak selamat dan meninggal. Tapi lihatlah bayi ini!" pandanganku ceria mengarah ke pangkuanku. Bukan bayi manusia yang di pangkuanku, melainkan sebuah boneka beruang botak dan dengan sedikit baluran darah.

"Ooooek... Oeeekk...." ringis 'bayi' boneka beruang itu. Dia lapar.

"...Bayinya mirip sekali denganku! Sini, anakku sayang..." ucapku gembira sambil menggendong sebuah boneka beruang yang masih kotor karena darah. Kuambilkan susu dan kuminumkan pada bayiku dan Claire.

--- Epilog End, but maybe will continued... ---

Oke... Selesai... -hiks- bad ending ya? Pokoknya Anisha takut... Tolong direview kalau mau ya..... - ketiduran karena lemas-


End file.
